Not An Ordinary First Date
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Bagaimanapun kencan pertama itu harus berkesan. Berbeda. Apa yang harus Wonwoo lakukan? Wonwoo. Mingyu. Soonyoung. Boyslove. Sex Scene. Review


**Not An Ordinary First Date**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kwon Soonyoung

.

.

.

Boyslove

Sex Scene

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Soonyoung berseru setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Memasuki apartemen besar itu sambil mencari keberadaan seseorang. Si pemilik apartemen.

"Soonyoung- _ah_! Sudah pulang? Sudah makan malam?" Seorang lelaki kurus terburu menghampiri Soonyoung yang dengan malas meneguk air yang tadi ia ambil di meja makan.

" _Hm_. Terima kasih sudah membuatku pulang sendirian, Jeon Wonwoo. Dan lagi, apa-apaan senyummu itu?" Soonyoung memandang Wonwoo, teman serumahnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Seumur ia mengenal Wonwoo, tidak pernah ia melihat Wonwoo yang tersenyum -tersipu- seperti sekarang. Apalagi dengan nada bicara yang riang. Mencurigakan.

"Sini. Sini. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Wonwoo bukannya menjawab malah menarik Soonyoung untuk duduk di sofa besar ruang tamunya.

"Bibi Jung mengganti cairan pembersih lantai?" Wonwoo menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

"Ini parfum ruangan. Aku yang meletakannya." Wonwoo menunjuk pada samping televisi besar dimana terdapat sebuah alat penyemprot parfum ruangan otomatis.

"Baiklah. Pasti ada sesuatu. Katakan."

Wonwoo meringis sebentar. Menarik nafas perlahan lalu mulai membuka mulut.

"Bagaimana pengalaman kencan pertamamu dengan Seokmin?" Soonyoung melotot. Teman paling datar sedunia yang pernah ia kenal menanyakan pengalaman padanya. Dan yang ditanya adalah pengalaman kencan pertama. _Wow_.

Soonyoung paham _sih_ jika Wonwoo yang notabene belum pernah berpacaran bahkan jatuh cinta ini ingin juga merasakan kencan. Dan seperti yang diketahui, kencan pertama itu yang paling menentukan. Harus sebisa mungkin berkesan.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada angin apa si dingin Wonwoo menanyakan hal seperti ini?

"Kau mau kencan? Siapa? Dimana? Kapan?" Soonyoung hampir berteriak. Setau Soonyoung, Wonwoo sedang tidak dekat atau mendekati siapapun. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan ketertarikannya pada seorang pria. Apalagi gadis. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sama-sama tau mereka penyuka sesama jenis.

Terakhir yang sering di ceritakan Wonwoo malah rasa kesalnya pada junior fakultasnya yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Hampir setiap hari membicarakan itu. Siapa namanya?

"Itu…"

"Jangan bilang ini Kim Mingyu?" Tepat. Wonwoo mengangguk. Dan merona. Sial. Bagaimana bisa nama Kim Mingyu membuat si pucat Wonwoo merona? Ajaib.

"Aku.. Menyukainya. Dia lelaki paling gigih yang mendekatiku meski sering aku tolak dan aku kasari. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya aku menerima ajakan makan malamnya." Wonwoo berbicara pelan. Masih malu mengakui perasaannya akan Mingyu. Junior fakultas yang katanya menyebalkan.

"Oke. Terserah apa alasannya. Aku ngantuk. Nanti malam aku akan menginap dirumah Seokmin. Jadi aku mau tidur dulu. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Sebenarnya dari awal Soonyoung sudah menduga bahwa Wonwoo juga menyimpan hati untuk Mingyu. Hanya saja ia malas membahasnya karena akan berakhir berdebat dengan Wonwoo.

Ya. Setidaknya Soonyoung masih ingin hidup nyaman di apartemen besar Wonwoo. Dimana lagi bisa menumpang tempat tinggal mewah dengan gratis?

.

"Dia hanya mengajak makan malam, _Won_."

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya kami jalan berdua. Aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Pakaian apa yang harus aku kenakan?" Wonwoo berseru panik. Dua jam lagi Mingyu akan datang menjemputnya untuk makan malam. Dan ia belum memiliki persiapan apapun kecuali pengharum ruangan.

"Bersikap natural saja. Galak juga tak apa. Pakaian juga yang santai saja. Kalau bisa _sih_ tak usah pakai pakaian apapun." Soonyoung terkikik. Pembicaraan panjang ini membuat perutnya sedikit lapar. Sehingga ia mengambil sebungkus kudapan di lemari dapur. Milik Wonwoo. Tapi mereka selalu berbagi.

"Telanjang maksudmu?"

" _Bingo_!"

"Masa aku makan malam dengan telanjang. Yang benar saja, Kwon Soonyoung." Soonyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi disofa. Memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak sepolos itu kelihatannya.

"Telanjangnya di kamar, _Won_. Di kasur. Atau di kamar mandi juga enak. Setelah makan." Siapapun tau dengan mulut asal-asalan yang dimiliki mahasiswa fakultas seni itu.

"Memangnya waktu kencan pertamamu, kau telanjang?"

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Telanjang. Mengangkang. Mendesah. Kau paham? Bercinta." Dan Wonwoo merona setelah benar-benar paham dengan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

"Mana mungkin aku bercinta dengan Mingyu. Kami bahkan belum resmi berpacaran."

.

.

"Kenapa Mingyu belum datang? Apa karena hujan? Tapi kan dia naik mobil." Wonwoo duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tamunya. Sendirian.

Setelah membahas tentang kencan pertama dengan Soonyoung, Wonwoo segera bersiap. Sementara Soonyoung masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Ini memang kebiasaan Soonyoung untuk tidur dulu sebelum pergi kerumah Seokmin, kekasih Soonyoung yang tinggal di lantai sepuluh gedung apartemen yang sama.

Heran kenapa Soonyoung tidak memilih tinggal bersama Seokmin saja? Itu karena Wonwoo yang meminta, Wonwoo sering mendapati Soonyoung pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang kelihatan lelah, cara jalan yang aneh dan beberapa bercak mirip luka di kulitnya. Jadi Wonwoo takut kalau Seokmin menganiaya Soonyoung jika mereka tinggal bersama.

Sepolos itukah Wonwoo?

.

"Mingyu. _Eoh_? Kau basah? Masuklah." Wonwoo menggiring masuk Mingyu yang datang ke apartemennya dengan keadaan basah di seluruh tubuhnya. Telat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang di janjikan.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tadinya aku mau mengendarai mobil. Tapi kakak lelakiku memohon untuk bertukar dengan motor. Dia harus mengantar keluaga kekasihnya ke bandara. Jadi aku kesini mengendarai motor dan ditengah jalan kehujanan." Mingyu berjalan mengekori Wonwoo. Sambil melihat sekeliling rumah ia mengusap tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Sekarang keringkan dulu tubuhmu." Wonwoo dengan pelan menarik lengan Mingyu untuk ikut kedalam kamarnya. Kemudian menyerahkan handuk bersih pada Mingyu dan mendorong Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu." Wonwoo keluar kamarnya saat Mingyu sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Wonwoo berniat meminjam baju milik Soonyoung yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari Wonwoo. Setidaknya pas untuk Mingyu yang tubuhnya tinggi.

Kaos katun lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana pendek dengan pinggang karet. Wonwoo tidak ingin membangunkan Soonyoung jadi ia ambil saja apa yang ada di lemari sahabatnya itu.

.

"Kau sudah makan malam, _gyu_?" Mingyu menggeleng. Dan Wonwoo memahaminya.

"Kan kita janji untuk makan malam. Mana mungkin aku makan duluan." Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk bersebelahan setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Untungnya suasana tidak begitu canggung.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku meminta Bibi-ku untuk tidak memasak juga karena tau mau makan denganmu. Sekarang kita tidak bisa keluar." Wonwoo menunduk. Asal bersama Mingyu, berpuasa pun tak jadi masalah buat Wonwoo. Ia malah mengkhawatirkan Mingyu yang juga belum makan. Apalagi sehabis kehujanan.

"Ada bahan makanan di lemari esmu?"

"Ada."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan buatkan makan malam untukmu, _hyung_."

"Memasak? Memang bisa?"

Mingyu tersenyum simpul lalu beranjak menuju dapur yang tertata rapih.

.

.

" _Wah_! Hebat. Aku tidak tau lelaki bisa memasak sehebat itu." Wonwoo berdiri disamping Mingyu. Memperhatikan lelaki itu meracik setiap bahan makanan yang akan dijadikan santapan makan malam mereka kali ini.

"Jangan salah. Hampir sebagian besar juru masak restoran terkenal itu lelaki. Contohnya ayahku. Ya meskipun sekarang sudah tidak jadi juru masak lagi." Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Lain kali ajari aku ya, _Gyu_? Aku ingin bisa masak untuk memasakkan suamiku makanan nanti. _Eh_.. Maksudku…" Wonwoo gugup ketika ia salah bicara dan Mingyu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kalau aku yang jadi suamimu, kau tak perlu memasak untuk ku. Tapi kita akan masak bersama." Wonwoo mundur perlahan ketika Mingyu meletakkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran. Kemudian mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku… salah… tadi…"

"Aku mau jadi suamimu, Wonwoo- _hyung_. Tapi sebelumnya, maukah _hyung_ jadi kekasihku terlebih dahulu?" Mingyu menangkap pinggang ramping Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya. Menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapannya sambil terus bertatapan.

"A-aku… mau."

.

.

.

" _Hm_ , enak. Serius ini enak. Tidak kalah dengan makanan restoran. Mingyu hebat." Wonwoo dengan antusias melahap makanan yang telah dimasak Mingyu. Mereka duduk bersandingan di meja makan. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau selalu berwajah datar didepan orang lain, _hyung_." Wonwoo melebarkan matanya saat ibu jari Mingyu mengusap lembut sudut bibirnya.

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau menunjukan senyummu itu pada orang lain, mereka akan jatuh cinta padamu. Kau indah, _hyung_. Dan aku beruntung bisa memilikimu." Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencoba meraih bibir merah muda milik Wonwoo dengan bibirnya.

Menyatukan hasrat sepasang kekasih baru dalam sebuah ciuman. Lumatan dan pagutan yang bertambah liar seiring detik.

.

.

.

" _Eumhh_ \- _mmph_ -" Menghisap. Melilit lidah. Dan meraup oksigen. Ciuman pertama yang begitu menggairahkan.

Meski terasa tergesa, namun Wonwoo mampu merasakan nafsu di setiap gerakan yang Mingyu berikan. Hingga tanpa sadar ia tak lagi menggunakan kemeja yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Di kamarku saja.." Mingyu menurut. Lalu menggendong Wonwoo menuju kamar. Sambil terus berpagutan seperti koala.

.

" _Akhh_! Mingyu." Ini terlalu hebat untuk pengalaman pertama yang Wonwoo rasakan. Ketika Mingyu memberinya sebuah gigitan manis dan hisapan kecil di lehernya, Wonwoo menjerit nikmat.

Tubuhnya telah telanjang. Sementara Mingyu masih menyisakan celana pendek di tubuhnya sendiri. Wonwoo berbaring dengan gelisah dengan Mingyu diatasnya menahan tubuhnya agar tak membebani Wonwoo, namun begitu lekat hingga tanpa tersisa jarak.

"Kau indah, sayang. Kita akan bercinta." Mingyu berbisik. Wonwoo mendesah lagi ketika gerakan Mingyu terasa begitu terburu-buru.

 _Brak_! _Brak_! _Brak_!

" _Woi_ , pelan-pelan saja. Nikmati setiap detilnya." Wonwoo dan Mingyu membeku pada kegiatannya. Suara Soonyoung menggema dibalik pintu kamar Wonwoo yang terkunci.

"Soonyoung.." Wonwoo berbisik pelan.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku pergi dulu, sialan. Dasar amatir. Aku pergi! Jangan sampai berdarah!" Dan teriakan Soonyoung menghilang semenit kemudian.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpandangan masih dengan posisi yang sama. Cukup lama.

Dan keduanya tertawa terbahak.

.

.

Dua lidah itu bertaut lagi. Kali ini lebih perlahan dan lembut. Meski nafsu tetap saja mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka.

" _Mpph_ \- _amph_ \- _ahhh_!" Wonwoo mendesah di dalam ciumannya. Karena jemari Mingyu yang mulai bekerja pada puting kecoklatan di dada kiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika pagutan itu terlepas. Namun desahannya terdengar lebih keras ketika Mingyu mendaratkan lidahnya pada puting sebelah kanan. Dan… sial. Jemari Mingyu mulai turun kebagian bawah perutnya.

Sesuatu yang telah berdiri menggoda itu disentuh lembut oleh Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo mendesah.

" _Gyuuuh_ …" Sentuhan itu berubah menjadi genggaman. Dan Wonwoo dibuat menjerit akan sensasinya.

Tangan Mingyu naik turun pada kelamin Wonwoo. Perlahan. Kemudian bertambah cepat. Dan Wonwoo kewalahan menerima sengatan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

" _Akhh_ \- _akhhh_ _assh_ gyu- _lebihh_ _ahh_ _lagihh_ …" Wonwoo meledak tanpa aba-aba. Membasahi jemari Mingyu dan perut berotot samar milik Mingyu.

Wonwoo terengah. Namun kembali dibuat kaget ketika satu jari Mingyu membelai analnya. Membawa cairan nikmat yang tadi ia lepaskan untuk berakhir di sekitaran lubang yang kata Soonyoung akan ditusuk penis.

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya saat menatap kejantanan Mingyu yang mengacung tegak diantara kakinya. Wonwoo yang berbaring mengangkang sementara Mingyu berlutut tepat didepan kejantanan Wonwoo.

Besar. Dan panjang. Kejantanan Mingyu berkali-kali membuat Wonwoo kehilangan fokus. Meski dua jari Mingyu telah masuk kedalam analnya untuk melatih otot analnya, namun fokus Wonwoo tetap pada penis besar Mingyu. Dan itu lebih besar lima kali lipat dari jari Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong dan mengatakan ini tidak sakit. Ini sakit. Tapi kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan setelahnya, _hyung_." Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo. Ia tau bahwa kekasihnya itu masih sangat awam dengan seks. Mingyu juga baru pertama melakukan ini. Namun ia sudah paham teori setelah menonton beberapa video koleksi teman kuliahnya.

"Apa akan berdarah?"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." Mingyu sudah sangat tegang dan ia tidak mau kekasihnya ini berubah pikiran hanya karena paranoid. Jadi Mingyu menurunkan jemarinya untuk meremas penis Wonwoo. Memberikan friksi nikmat pada kekasih manisnya.

"Lakukan. Perlahan."

Mingyu bersiap. Melumuri penis besarnya dengan precum dari kejantanan Wonwoo. Ia tidak punya pelumas tentu saja.

" _Akhhhh_!" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Baru ujung kejantanan Mingyu yang masuk namun sakitnya telah terasa sampai ujung rambutnya.

Mingyu menunggu dengan sabar sembari memainkan penis milik Wonwoo.

"Lagi…"

Mingyu mendorong lagi. Dan Wonwoo menjerit. Belum masuk sepenuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Jambak saja rambutku jika sakitnya menyiksamu." Satu hentakan kuat.

" _Akhhh_! MINGYU! _Sakithh_ …" Wonwoo menjerit menjambak rambut berwarna abu milik Mingyu. Tubuhnya terasa dibelah menjadi dua. Sakit, panas dan perih secara bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku…"

Mingyu menarik kejantannya hingga tersisa setengah lalu dengan kuat menghentak sambil bebisik…

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

" _Yakh_ \- _Mingyuuu_ _uuhh_ _disanahh_ … Sentuh itu _aahh_ _lagih_ …"

"Disini? Disini, sayangku? Terima ini. Nikmati ini, cantik." Mingyu menggeram. Anal Wonwoo begitu kuat menggenggam penis Mingyu. Apalagi ketika ujung penis Mingyu menyentuh titik nikmat di dalamnya.

Wonwoo mendesah. Merengek tapi juga mengharap lebih. Ia tidak ingin kenikmatan ini berakhir.

"Gerakan lebih _akhh_ \- cepat _gyuhhh_ -" Wonwoo terhentak seiring gerakan cepat yang Mingyu berikan.

Sadar Wonwoo akan segera melepaskan kenikmatannya lagi, Mingyu berhenti.

" _Asshh_ \- kenapa berhenti? A-apa aku tidak memuaskanmu? A-aku harus apa? _Gyu_ , katakan padaku." Wonwoo tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana ketika bercinta. Ini baru pertama kali ia bercinta.

"Tunggu aku. Jangan keluar lebih dulu. Lalu… teruslah mendesah. Aku akan menyimpan suara desahanmu di otakku seumur hidupku. Begitu seksi dan menggoda." Mingyu berbisik dengan suara berat di telinga Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo gemetar mendengar setiap ucapannya.

"Menungginglah, _hyung_." Wonwoo hanya menurut kemudian menungging. Bokongnya terlalu rendah dihadapan Mingyu. Sehingga Mingyu mencengkram pinggang ramping Wonwoo untuk mensejajarkan penisnya dengan lubang Wonwoo.

" _Ouuhh_ \- _Yaasshh_! _Gyu_ \- nikmat _sekalihh_ disitu-" Mingyu tidak lagi selambat sebelumnya. Ia menghentak. Kemudian menemukan Wonwoo menjerit nikmat saat ia menyentuh titik nikmat Wonwoo.

" _Ouhh_ sempit sekali lubangmu, _hyung_. _Uuuhhkk_! Jangan dijepit."

"Mingyu _aahk_ lagi… Ouhh _yaahh_ … _aahh_ _ahh_ -"

"Mendesah terus, sayang." Mingyu menundukan tubunya. Menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Wonwoo. Masih terus bergerak liar, Mingyu meraih penis menggantung Wonwoo yang terabaikan. Mengocoknya dengan gerakan seirama kejantanannya.

"Jangan penis… _Ahhh_ nanti aku keluar _asssh_ _duluaan_ …" Perut Wonwoo bergejolak. Dan ia tak bisa menahan gairahnya lebih lama lagi.

"Keluarkan bersama, sayang…" Mingyu semakin liar ketika gairahnya juga semakin membuncah. Dan puncaknya semakin dekat.

" _Akkhh_ _ahh_ _ahh_ _ahh_ Mingyu!"

"Wonwoo _Ouughh_! _Shit_!" Mingyu lepas didalam Wonwoo. Hangat dan nikmat secara bersama. Wonwoo hampir jatuh karena nikmat kalau saja Mingyu tak menahan tubuhnya.

Perlahan Mingyu melepaskan kontak mereka. Dan Wonwoo mendesah hampa. Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo. Lalu ikut berbaring disampingnya setelah menarik selimut menutup keduanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

" _Hm_. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

.

.

.

"Jadi berapa kali?" Soonyoung bertanya antusias. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Susah berjalan dan bercak ciuman di sekitar leher. _Ah_ , Wonwoo baru paham ternyata ini penyebab Soonyoung terlihat seperti korban kekerasan ketika pulang dari apartemen Seokmin.

"Satu kali." Wonwoo merona mengingatnya.

"Cuma satu? _Eyy_ , badannya saja yang terlihat perkasa. Ternyata…"

"Bukan begitu, _Soon_. Mingyu sanggup saja sampai dua tiga atau lima kali. Aku juga tidak menolak. Tapi… Mingyu bilang ia tidak mau menyakitiku di pengalaman pertama. Ia mau meninggalkan kesan manis dan nikmat dulu pada seks pertama." Wonwoo tersenyum. Dan Soonyoung bersumpah senyuman Wonwoo terlihat seperti wanita yang baru mengalami malam pertama.

 _Hm_ , mirip _sih_.

.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

 _#TeamBL_

' _Noona, dah lama ga buat BL. Buat dong.' 'Keenakan buat GS nih, sampai lupa buat BL.'_

 _Itulah beberapa protes dari reader kesayangan yang cinta boyslove._

 _Noona kembali!_

 _Boyslove nih. Lama ga bikin BL, sekali comeback langsung naena. Mantap jiwa._

 _Review!_

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Noona_

 _Sun, 5_ _th_ _Feb 2017_


End file.
